Une petite grippe?
by Rosine
Summary: Suite de ma fiction "Une petite chose sans air. Un cas étrange au départ, Du Huddy ensuite même si le cas est toujours étrange et toujours là . Dans la saison 3, sans spoiler enfin, je crois. En hiatus je ne sais pas quand je continuerais
1. Chapter 1

Un deuxième fiction sur la serie de Dr House. Elle fait suite à "Une petite chose sans air" dans le sens où quelques détails y font référence. J'espère que vous aimez bien... Laissez des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise, elles permettent toujours de s'améliorer

* * *

Hall de l'hôpital, Cuddy se trouve au bureau central, un dossier sous les yeux, surveillant fréquemment la porte d'entrée. House arrive, elle ferme le dossier et se précipite cers lui ; Il commence à faire demi-tour

-Cuddy. House !

Elle le contourne et l'arrête

-Cuddy. Vous avez une demi-heure de retard ET vous avez un patient en salle d'examen n°1.

-House. J'ai donné mes consultations à Chase. Il a perdu un pari.

-Cuddy. VOUS allez en salle d'examen n°1

-House. Vous vous êtes parfumée ?

-Cuddy. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez vu ce patient… Et vérifiez l'équilibre mental tant que vous y êtes.

-House. Où est le dossier ?

-Cuddy. Pas de dossier, je vous en dispense pour cette fois puisque de toute façon vous ne le remplirez pas. Dépêchez vous, il vous attend depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Elle retourne dans son bureau

* * *

Bureau de Cuddy, elle est assise en train de trier des papiers. House rentre avec sa façon habituelle de faire dans cette pièce

-House. Vous vous êtes bien amusée ? Il est en parfaite santé !

-Cuddy. Tant mieux ! Que pensez-vous de son équilibre mental ?

-House. Tout a fait normal pour quelqu'un dont la petite amie le force à venir à l'hôpital. Il manque de conversation mais ce n'est pas un tordu. Pourquoi vous vouliez à tout prix que je l'examine ?

-Cuddy. Pour que vous ne veniez pas le voir ce soir. Vous avez eu tout le loisir de lui poser toutes les questions que vous vouliez, maintenant il est hors de question que je vous trouve devant ma porte ce soir. Pour un endocrinologue vous allez voir Bennett et pour les questions d'autorisation d'examen à risque il vous faut l'accord de Wilson ET Cameron réunis.

-House. Où est le piège ?

-Cuddy. Quel piège ?

-House. Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça franchement ?

Il lui jette un regard soupçonneux

-Cuddy. Parce que si la curiosité du « pourquoi je vous ai fait voir cet homme n'était pas plus forte » nous aurions eu une conversation différente à ce même instant dont je peux vous résumer le contenu. Oui, je me suis parfumée ce matin comme vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer. Très vite vous vous seriez rendu compte que je porte ma blouse même à l'intérieur de mon bureau certainement par peur de tacher mes vêtements avec du café à la première de vos nombreuses irruptions dans ce bureau. Mes talons font aussi 5 cm de plus que d'ordinaire et pour noter cela il suffit que vous m'agaciez trop et que je me lève…

Elle s'exécute en se penchant en avant pour ce faire

-Cuddy. ET, si vous regardiez plus mon visage que ma poitrine, vous verriez que mon maquillage est différent. En vous disant cela tout net je vous épargne des réflexions et à moi la peine de chercher des réparties. Vous auriez su que j'avais un rendez-vous ce soir, comme à chaque fois que j'en ai un.

-House. Et pourquoi me présenter le crétin que vous avez trouvé sur le net ?

-Cuddy. Pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de vous déranger jusque chez moi ce soir par inquiétude pour moi. Et je vous signale aussi que Forman amène mon assistante diner ce soir donc si vous avez une envie irrépressible de gâcher le bonheur de quelqu'un, je peux vous donner l'adresse du restaurant. Et n'oubliez pas que si vous arrivez à donner des heures de consultation à Forman, c'est moi qui signe votre chèque à la fin du mois. Maintenant, j'ai des consultations qui m'attendent. Ah… J'oubliais, cette semaine vos heures de consultations et celle de Chase tombent en même temps donc vous ne pouvez pas les lui laisser.

-House. Vous saviez !

-Cuddy. Evidemment Chase n'a pas pour habitude de me demander la couleur de mes sous-vêtements et je savais que vous étiez derrière la question. Il a fini par avouer en échange de la réponse.

-House. Le traitre !

Elle le contourne et lui ouvre la porte de son bureau. Il sort et elle le suit en fermant derrière elle.

* * *

Clinique. Cuddy prend un dossier et regarde le nom

-Cuddy. Charline Meyerber ?

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année se lève

-Cuddy. Allez en salle n°3 Avec le docteur House.

Elle plaque le dossier de la patiente contre le torse de House qui tente de s'éclipser discrètement et l'oriente vers la salle d'examen. Elle prend le dossier suivant et se retourne vers les patients en attente.

* * *

Salle de consultation, Cuddy avec une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année à qui elle fait un examen de gynécologie. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, Cuddy se relève au cri de la patiente et foudroie le visiteur du regard.

-Cuddy. House ! C'est une consultation ! Si vous en avez assez de regarder votre mini-télé seul, appelez Wilson, mais laissez moi faire mon travail ! Déjà que vous ne faîtes pas le votre…

-House. J'ai un cas. Donc je pars et je prends Chase.

-Cuddy. (elle soupire) Non, vous ne ferez pas une batterie de test douloureux et inutiles à une personne avec un rhume pour le seul plaisir de vous distraire et de vous donner une excuse pour venir me déranger ce soir !

-House. Elle a la grippe.

-Cuddy. Très bien ! Vous avez déjà votre diagnostique, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne davantage que les dix autres personnes grippée de la salle d'attente ! Donnez-lui une ordonnance d'oseltavimir et prenez le patient suivant. Si c'est trop dur pour vous de prendre un dossier, Brenda se fera une joie de vous donner le suivant ! Et maintenant laissez moi travailler.

Cuddy recommence son examen

-House. Elle est vaccinée

-Cuddy. Ce n'est pas à un médecin de votre envergure que j'apprendrai que ces vaccins ne sont pas fonctionnels dans 100 des cas. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, bipper Cameron pour lui faire un prise de sang mais…

-Patiente. Excusez-moi, mais il est parti…

Cuddy regarde derrière elle, soupire et continue son travail

TBC...

A suivre, je posterais quand j'aurais le temps


	2. Chapter 2

Je continue sur ma lancée, j'espère que la fiction est interressante, sinon, n'hésetez pas à le dire, j'essayerais de m'ameliorer du mieux possible.

* * *

Bureau de House. Chase, Forman et Cameron sont assis, House devant le tableau

-House. Il a tous les symptômes de la grippe.

-Cameron. Elle.

-Forman. Et si elle avait simplement la grippe ?

-House. Elle est vaccinée.

-Forman. Tout le monde ment. Elle doit faire un boulot où la vaccination est obligatoire et elle n'aime pas les piqûres

-House. Elle est vaccinée. Il y a encore la trace sur son bras. Mais faites un test et vérifiez aussi ses lymphocytes, c'est peut-être une déficience immunitaire qui a rendu le vaccin inefficace ou agressif.

Chase et Forman se lève et commencent à sortir. Cameron se rapproche de House

-Cameron. Vous avez reçu ça.

Elle lui tend une enveloppe ouverte, House regarde à l'intérieur et en tire deux places

-Cameron. J'ai déjà envoyé les remerciements.

-House. Deux places d'opéra pour aller voir la Traviata ? Vous essayez de m'inviter ?

-Cameron. Non, c'est la chanteuse dont nous avons sauvé la vie il y a un mois.

-House. La neuro-syphilis ?

-Cameron. Non. Le bébé atteint de mucoviscidose et la mère avec le scalpel. Vous allez y aller ?

-House. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

-Cameron. Sérieusement ?

-House. Vous plaisantez ! Allez faire ce prélèvement et mettez la sous Oseltavimir en attendant.

-Cameron. C'est pour la grippe.

-House. Parfaitement. Au cas où ses lymphocytes n'aient pas entendu le réveil. Moi, je vais à la clinique.

-Cameron. (éberluée) Vous allez en consultation ?

-House. Non, je vais faire des recherches.

Il sort en boitant

* * *

Laboratoire. Cameron, Chase et Forman font des analyses

-Forman. Il y a une épidémie de grippe en ce moment. Et si elle l'avait attrapée avant le vaccin ?

-Cameron. Le vaccin lui aura fait plus de mal que de bien. Si ça se trouve, c'est carrément le vaccin qui lui aura refilé la grippe.

-Chase. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais House a toujours raison.

-Forman. Il dit que le vaccin est fait… mais il se base seulement sur la marque… qui le lui a fait ?

-Cameron. Il est allé faire des recherches à la clinique. Vous pensez que c'est pour ça ?

-Forman. House faire des recherches ? Il portera une blouse avant que ça arrive !

-Cameron. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la clinique ? Il n'y a rien à la télé en ce moment.

-Chase. Il espionne le petit copain de Cuddy.

Les deux autres le regardent éberlués

-Chase. Elle l'a forcé à examiner un patient sans exiger de dossier et n'a pas nié quand il a dit qu'elle était parfumée.

-Cameron. Et juste avec ça tu dis que c'est son petit copain ? C'est de la logique à la House…

-Chase. Cuddy le tutoyait quand elle l'a fait rentrer dans la salle d'examen sans le faire passer par le bureau des infirmière ni la salle d'attente et elle était aussi en consultation pourtant c'est pas elle qui s'en est occupé.

-Forman. Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Chase. C'est House qui me l'a dit.

-Forman. Et tu l'as cru ? On parle de House là. Celui qui dit que Cuddy est dingue de lui.

-Cameron. Il a tort.

-Forman. Quoi ? Tu les as surpris en train de faire des cochonneries dans son bureau et tu es jalouse ?

-Cameron. Non. Le test est positif pour la grippe et les lymphocytes sont en légère hausse.

Ils se regardent touts les trois, étonnés

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

la suite qui s'est un peu faite attendre, mais mon immagination est plus rapide que ma vitesse de frappe donc, même si l'histoire est avancée, je n'arrive pas à la mettre rapidement, désolée.

* * *

Bureau de Cuddy. House rentre violemment

-House. Votre rencart est stérile !

Elle le regarde mi-blasé, mi-désespérée et prend une nouvelle feuille sur son bureau

-Cuddy. Je suis épatée, je vous force à vous occuper d'un patient en bonne santé et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'y penser. Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?

-House. J'ai cherché dans son dossier.

-Cuddy. Mais je ne vous ai donné ni son dossier ni son nom !

-House. Vous non, mais « wonderbra » oui.

-Cuddy. Vous avez encore volé mon mot de passe !?

-House. Emprunté serait plus juste… Il y a des choses très intéressantes…

-Cuddy. Peu importe. C'est la seule chose que vous vouliez me dire ?

-House. Il est stérile ! Il ne vous sert à rien et, en plus, il n'a même pas de conversation !

-Cuddy. Stérile ne veut pas dire impuissant. Et moins il a de conversation, moins le dîner s'attarde.

Elle lui fait un sourire carnassier. Il fait une tête de choqué. Elle s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteil et croise les bras. Le bipper de House se met à sonner

-Cuddy. Votre patiente vous réclame.

TBC...

* * *

Bon elle est un peu courte mais je vous promet une partie plus grande lundi ou mardi. Laissez des reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà une courte suite. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre - quoi que si j'en juge par les reviews je n'interresse pas grand monde. Voila la suite, mais je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. On approche des partiels et j'ai de plus en plus de travail. Bonne lecture en attendant.

* * *

Bureau de diagnostique différentiel. House rentre dans la salle

-House. J'espère que c'est important parce que je manque une magn…

-Cameron. Elle a la grippe.

-House. Elle réagit au traitement ?

-Chase. Pas encore, mais son test est positif.

-House. Faites-voir.

Cameron lui tend le résultat. Il le regarde 10 secondes

-House. Qu'est-ce qu'un vaccin ?

-Cameron. Un traitement préventif contre certaines maladies…

-House. Le principe du vaccin ?

-Forman. On inocule le virus (illumination) affaibli pour que le corps fabrique des anticorps. Et vu la faible augmentation des lymphocytes… ce positif veut seulement dire qu'elle est vaccinée…

gros soupir général

-Chase. Donc on a fait ce test pour rien selon vous ?

-House. Si. On sait que ce n'est pas une infection, ses lymphocytes sont normaux. Donc ce n'est pas une auto-immune ni une déficience immunitaire.

-Forman. Une somatisation réactionnelle au vaccin de la grippe ?

-House. Dans ce cas le traitement doit faire effet, allez la surveiller. Et profitez-en pour l'interroger.

Il gobe deux comprimés de vicodin. Cameron, Forman et Chase sortent

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

La suite plus tôt que prévue, j'ai eu un peu de temps libre

* * *

Bureau de Wilson, il est avec une patiente à qui il tend un mouchoir. House rentre

-House. Tu savais que Cuddy…

-Wilson. Je vais vous laisser seule une seconde, je dois m'entretenir avec un confrère.

Il sort avec House de son bureau

-House. Elle a un rhume ?

-Wilson. Cuddy ?

-House. La fille dans ton bureau.

-Wilson. Je viens de lui annoncer qu'elle allait mourir

-House. Tout le monde va mourir.

-Wilson. Mais pas dans six mois. Ca fait un choc à tout le monde. C'est à ça que sert la boîte de mouchoir posée sur mon bureau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me parler des sous-vêtements de Cuddy ou du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas résister à ton charme ça pouvait attendre que tu me vole mon déjeuner.

-House. Non. Tu savais que Cuddy avait un rencart ce soir ?

-Wilson. Oui, elle me l'a dit ce matin, puisque c'est à moi de te chapeauter avec Cameron. Tu ne peux pas lui foutre la paix un peu ?

-House. Mais c'est un mec qu'elle a rencontré sur Internet !

-Wilson. C'est sa vie ! Si elle te plait, dis le lui, sinon, laisse la tranquille. Tu emmerdes toutes les personnes que tu apprécies…

-House. Non, j'emmerde tout le monde.

-Wilson. Quand tu veux quelque-chose en échange. Une information, un examen, une opération… Mais tu n'as aucune raison de lui gâcher ses soirées.

-House. J'ai bien gâché au moins 2 de tes mariages.

-Wilson. Oui, pour que je reste avec toi. Tu t'immisçais dans mes mariage parce que tu avais peur que ma femme…

-House. Tes femmes.

-Wilson. Mes femmes, si tu veux ; mes femmes prennent ta place. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de gâcher les aventures de Cuddy si ce n'est pas celle qui te pousse à gâcher mes mariages.

-House. Oh ! Mais tu as raison, je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Je vais aller tout de suite le lui dire.

Il commence à partir

-Wilson. (eberlué) C'est vrai, tu va faire ça ?

-House. Non !

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, je vous mets la suite mais comme je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais à nouveau, je poste 2 groupements d'afilés Enjoy!

* * *

Bureau de House.

-Cameron. La fièvre continue à monter. Les traitements n'ont aucun effet.

-House. Donc pas de somatisation. Perdu, Forman.

-Chase. Des toxines ? Des drogues ?

-Cameron. Elle a nié prendre des drogues dures. Un pétard de temps en temps, mais rien depuis un mois.

-House. On va vérifier ça. Chase, faîtes les tests pour la drogue, Forman, Cameron allez chez elle. Moi je vais manger.

Forman et Cameron lèvent les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Un petit appartement, Forman et Cameron fouillent dans le salon.

-Forman. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à House tout à l'heure ?

-Cameron. Lui donner une lettre.

-Forman. Il ne lit jamais son courrier, c'est toi qui t'en occupe.

-Cameron. Justement. C'était deux places pour l'opéra. Je voulais qu'il évite de jeter ça à la poubelle sans le regarder.

-Forman. Tu pense qu'il va y aller ?

-Cameron. Je ne sais pas. Il aime la musique…

-Forman. Il aime le Jazz, il a une guitare électroacoustique.

-Cameron. Il a aussi un piano. Je suis déjà allé chez lui.

-Forman (Comprend soudain) Tu voulais qu'il t'invite !

-Cameron. J'espérais passer une bonne soirée…

-Forman. Tu couche avec Chase !

-Cameron. C'est pas pareil, c'est juste du sexe. Et j'aime bien l'opéra.

-Forman. Ouais… (dubitatif)

-Cameron. Bon, on a fini le salon. Tu prends la salle de bain, je prends la chambre.

Ils se séparent, Forman va dans la salle de bain, il y a des flacons de partout.

-Forman. C'est incroyable le nombre de produits que les femmes peuvent utiliser…

-Cameron Et c'est incroyable le nombre de préjugés que les hommes peuvent garder.

-Forman. Non, mais viens voir. Je prends des échantillons de tout ça ?

Cameron le rejoins

-Cameron. Des crèmes hydratantes… Elles sont toutes hypoallergénique. On sait juste qu'elle a la peau sèche. Il n'y a pas de toxine là dedans. Prends le maquillage, s'il est de mauvaise qualité, il peut contenir du plomb. Et vérifie l'armoire à pharmacie. Il n'y a rien dans la chambre, je vais voir dans la cuisine et on peut y aller.

-Forman. Ok.

Cameron le laisse pendant qu'il prend le matériel de prélèvement.

* * *

Bureau de House.

-Chase. Elle disait la vérité, pas de drogue dans les urines.

-Forman. Et aucune trace de toxine chez elle.

-Chase. L'amie qui est venue lui rendre visite dit que ça fait un moment qu'elle se plaint de douleurs articulaires. Elle a amené une crème qu'elle utilise quand elle a trop mal. Une crème basique à la cortisone, vendue dans toutes les pharmacies, mais on a jugé bon de lui prendre.

-House. Oui… Programmez une IRM du corps pour demain. Ce soir, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Donnez-lui quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre cette nuit. On va éviter de la rendre délirante en plus de ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Chambre de la patiente. Elle est allongée, fiévreuse, Cuddy l'examine.

-Patiente. Vous travaillez pour le Dr. House ?

-Cuddy. Non, je suis sa patronne.

-Patiente. Je vais mourir ?

-Cuddy. Non…

-Patiente. Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous pensez qu'il a fait une erreur ?

-Cuddy. Non… je vérifie juste… rien.

-Patient. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Cuddy. Je vérifie la régularité des examens qu'il vous a faits.

-Patiente. Il ne m'a fait aucun examen. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… ce matin, je crois.

-Cuddy. Il vous a hospitalisé sans rien faire ?

-Patiente. Il a envoyé quelqu'un poser des questions et me prendre du sang…

-Cuddy. Très bien.

-Patiente. Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer mon sac ? J'ai la peau toute sèche et j'ai de la crème dedans.

-Cuddy. Bien sur.

Elle ramasse le sac et tend le pot de crème. House toque à la vitre. Cuddy le rejoint.

-House. Vous n'êtes pas au restaurant ?

-Cuddy. Vous n'êtes pas avec une call girl ?

-House. Des fois je me demande quand je parle avec vous…

Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel

-House. Pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous occuper de ma patiente ?

-Cuddy. Je vérifiais la validité de son admission.

-House. Vous aviez toute la journée pour faire ça. Mais vous faîtes ça ce soir alors que vous avez un rendez-vous… Il a annulé ?

-Cuddy. Quelqu'un lui a dit que j'étais enceinte de deux mois. On se demande bien qui d'ailleurs (soupir). Et allez savoir pourquoi ça l'a fait fuir. Vous êtes là pour vous moquer de moi ?

-House. Non. Je lui avais dit ça avant de savoir que vous en aviez besoin ce soir.

-Cuddy. Vous parlez de moi avec tous les patients ? Peu importe, maintenant que vous avez vu le résultat, peut-être pourriez vous me laisser rentrer chez moi tranquille…

-House. Vous êtes donc libre ce soir…

-Cuddy. (ironique) Non, j'ai rendez vous avec mon garagiste.

-House. Je passe vous prendre dans dix minutes dans votre bureau.

-Cuddy. (lasse) Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, House.

Il ne répond pas et pars en direction du bureau de Wilson

* * *

Bureau de Wilson. Il est en train de ranger ses papiers. House passe la tête par la porte.

-House. Passe-moi ta cravate !

-Wilson. Pardon ?

-House. Passe-moi ta cravate. J'en ai pas avec moi et j'en ai besoin d'urgence, je sors. Je te la rendrais demain.

Wilson soupire, et détache sa cravate avant de lui passer

* * *

Bureau de Cuddy. Elle retouche son maquillage, House rentre, chemise fermée, cravate au cou et cheveux coiffés. Cuddy se retourne et reste estomaquée

-House. Vous êtes prête ?

-Cuddy. (se reprenant) Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

-House. Vous venez avec moi. Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ?

-Cuddy. Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je ferais confiance, House. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-House. J'ai gâché votre soirée. Je me rattrape et je vous amène à l'opéra.

-Cuddy. (suspicieuse) Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

-House. Pour avoir moins de consultations dans les jours à venir.

-Cuddy. Vous pouvez toujours espérer… Qu'est-ce que nous allons voir ?

-House. Parce que vous acceptez aussi facilement ?

-Cuddy. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison et si je rentre maintenant, je vais me longer dans le bilan financier trimestriel qui est foncièrement déprimant en grande partie à cause de vous. Alors quitte à vous supporter toute la soirée je préfère l'opéra. Mais on prend ma voiture, et pas votre moto.

-House. Ca marche, mais je conduis et je prends ma carte handicapé.

-Cuddy. Ca marche, mais vous respectez le code de la route.

Elle lui lance ses clés et prend son sac

TBC...

* * *

Voilà, le Huddy arrive je tenterai de poster un gros morceau vendredi prochain en attendant, laissez de reviews histoire de savoir si ça plait et ce que vous en pensez

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, j'ai un peu tardé, mais voilà un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Et du Huddy a plein nez Enjoy

* * *

Voiture, Cuddy, plutôt blanche se tiens aux bords du fauteuil

-Cuddy. Vous deviez respecter le code !

-House. Je l'ai respecté ! J'ai mis ma ceinture et vous avez la vôtre.

Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un petit cri lors d'un virage particulièrement dangereux.

-House. Je vous croyais plus courageuse.

-Cuddy. Ce n'est pas une question de courage. Je ne tiens pas à être hospitalisée dans mon propre hôpital.

-House. Vous n'avez pas confiance en la compétence de votre personnel ?

-Cuddy. Je n'ai pas envie d'être hospitalisée tout court !

-House. Hospitalisée ? (faussement étonné et inquiet) Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Cuddy. J'ai peur d'un accident ! Le bilan financier me semble maintenant beaucoup plus agréable…

-House. (Sur le ton de « Parjure », « Félon », après l'épisode Treater) Ingrate.

Cuddy. Dangereux.

-House. Peureuse.

-Cuddy. Fou.

-House. Bourreau du travail.

-Cuddy. Fainéant.

-House. Allumeuse.

-Cuddy. Voyeur.

-House. Comme si ça vous dérangeait…

-Cuddy. Comme si vous préfériez que je porte des cols roulés.

-House. Vous portez ce que vous portez pour que je vous fasse des remarques.

-Cuddy. Vous faites des remarques pour que je porte ce que je porte.

-House. C'est un jeu. Je trouve un truc pour vous emmerder, vous trouvez un truc pour m'emmerder. Mais j'ai déjà un coup d'avance. Vous êtes déjà emmerdée.

-Cuddy. J'ai déjà entendue ça quelque-part. Et je ne suis pas emmerdée.

-House. Alors pourquoi vous voulez rentrer chez vous ?

Cuddy ne répond pas, les lèvres pincées

* * *

Salle d'opéra. Cuddy et House se faufilent dans une rangée de fauteuils pour atteindre leurs places

-House. Laissez passer l'infirme ! Laissez passer l'infirme !

-Cuddy. House ! Contentez vous de montrer votre canne.

-House. Et comment je fais pour m'appuyer dessus ?

-Cuddy. Si je vous la casse sur le crâne, vous n'y arriverez pas plus, et en plus, vous aurez mal !

-House. J'ai toujours ma vicodine… Et je peux vous attaquer pour violence sur un employé.

-Cuddy. Et mon pour harcèlement sexuel sur un supérieur.

-House. Je ne vous ai pas encore touchée !

-Cuddy. Je ne vous ai pas encore frappé.

Ils finissent par arriver à leurs places. Cuddy s'assoit immédiatement. House l'observe

-Cuddy. L'intéressant se passé sur scène… Dans l'autre sens.

-House. Vous avez un joli soutien-gorge !

-Cuddy. Oh !

Elle croise les bras et soupire. House s'assoit. Elle se penche vers lui

-Cuddy. Que ce soit bien clair. Ce n'est pas parce que vous me faites des remarques là-dessus que je ne porterai plus que ça à l'hôpital ou ailleurs.

-House. Donc vous le porterez pour que je vous fasse des remarques.

-Cuddy. Non !

Les 10 coups rapides sont tapés, puis les 3 coups espacés. Les lumières s'éteignent, le chef d'orchestre rentre, le public applaudit, on entend le début de l'ouverture de la Traviata

_(__fr./watch?vNEzEaLUy84&featurerelated__)_

-Cuddy. (murmure) Enlevez votre main de ma cuisse !

* * *

Entracte. House a le dos de la main légèrement rouge. Cuddy se tourne vers lui

-Cuddy. Il y a du champagne. Vous venez ?

-House. Vous me l'offrez ?

-Cuddy. Oui, si vous voulez.

-House. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

-Cuddy. Rien. Vous m'invitez à l'opéra, je peux bien vous offrir le champagne.

-House. Je préférais les consultations.

-Cuddy. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour vous offrir des consultations ! De 8h à 12h demain, ça vous va ? Allez, levez vous. L'entracte ne dure qu'une demi-heure.

Ils se lèvent et vont dans le couloir. Cuddy prend deux coupes de champagne et en donne une à House

-House. Tuberculose pulmonaire.

-Cuddy. Pardon ?

-House. Violetta. Elle a une tuberculose pulmonaire, une phtisie.

_(Le personnage principal de la Traviata, Violetta Valery est atteinte de phtisie qui la fait aller de plus en plus mal au fil de l'opéra)_

-Cuddy. Oui… Et… ?

-House. Et comment elle fait pour ne pas contaminer tout le monde ?

-Cuddy. C'est un opéra…

-House. Pourtant, je la trouve bien réaliste. Surtout quand elle crache du sang. On lui avait fait une radio des poumons quand elle était chez nous ?

-Cuddy. Non… elle n'a pas la TB.

-House. Pourtant elle avait des problèmes respiratoires ?

-Cuddy. Non, c'est son fils. Vous le sauriez si vous remplissiez vos dossiers au lieu de les laisser à Cameron quand la pile menace de tomber du bureau.

-House. Elle s'occupe de mon courrier, elle peut bien s'occuper de mes dossiers. Je n'ai plus qu'à signer.

-Cuddy. Vous employez une des meilleures immunologistes comme secrétaire ?

Gros soupir

-House. Vous avez raison. Je devrais demander à Chase. Lui au moins il n'essayera pas de se faire inviter à l'opéra.

-Cuddy. Cameron a essayé de vous inviter et vous y allez avec moi ? Intéressant.

-House. Elle ne signe pas mon chèque à la fin du mois.

-Cuddy. Mais ce n'est pas elle que vous dérangeait lors de ses rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas elle que vous réveillez en pleine nuit…

-House. Elle est moins amusante, elle ne s'énerve jamais !

-Cuddy. C'est sur, ce n'est pas elle qui vous fera une crise de jalousie !

Cuddy se mord la lèvre en se rendant compte de l'aveu. House la détaille mais ne relève pas, elle baisse la tête. La sonnerie annonce la fin de l'entracte et ils vont se rasseoir. House recommence son cirque et Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel. Les lumières se réteignent, le chef revient. Juste avant le début de la musique on entend le bruit d'une légère claque sur une main (Cuddy qui repousse l'invasion de la main de House sur sa cuisse)

* * *

A la fin, tout le monde se lève. House gobe deux vicodines et se lève en grimaçant. Cuddy se retient de l'aider.

-Cuddy. Il faut aller remercier et féliciter la chanteuse.

-House. Cameron l'a déjà fait. Par courrier.

-Cuddy. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Mes clés, ma voiture, votre patiente.

-House. Mes jambes, ma douleur, votre faute.

Le visage de Cuddy se ferme

-Cuddy. Votre stupidité, la décision de Stacy, votre somatisation. Et Avancez, nous gênons tout le monde.

-House. J'ai mal !

-Cuddy. Vous venez de prendre de la vicodine. Ca va passer.

-House. La douleur ne passe jamais !

-Cuddy. Calmez-vous ! Vous venez avec moi féliciter la soprano et en arrivant chez vous, je vous fais une piqûre de morphine dans le canal lombaire.

Ils se mesurent du regard. Etrangement, House baisse les yeux en premier

-Cuddy. Venez. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

Ils sortent de la rangée de fauteuil et Cuddy passe son bras autour du dos de House pour le soutenir. Il semble hésiter un instant plus se dégage.

-Cuddy. Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant !

-House. Vous êtes pire qu'une nounou !

Cuddy hausse les épaules.


	9. Chapter 9

Je viens de me rendre compte - je sais seulement - que j'avais oublié un chapitre... donc voilà, je le mets. Et je vais travailler à la suite. promis.

* * *

*Arrivée devant chez House. Cuddy est au volant. House sort de sa voiture en se tenant la cuisse. Il ouvre la porte et va s'effondrer sur le canapé. Cuddy rentre derrière lui et ferme la porte. Elle enlève son manteau et le pend dans l'entrée*

-Cuddy. Où est votre Morphine ? Je sais que vous en avez.

-House. (*sursautant*) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Cuddy. Je dois vous faire une injection de morphine dans le canal lombaire et vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul.

-House. Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Cuddy. Très bien. Pas de morphine. C'est beaucoup mieux sans de toute façon. Mais je ne suis pas totalement responsable de votre douleur. Elle est beaucoup plus psychologique.

-House. Et mon muscle absent ? C'est psychologique ?

-Cuddy. Non. Ça c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu sauver votre vie.

*Elle tourne les talons et va dans la cuisine.*

-House. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Cuddy. Je cherche quelque chose de comestible. Quand on invite une femme à l'opéra, on ne la laisse pas rentrer chez elle le ventre vide.

*Cuddy regarde dans divers placards et dans le frigo. House titube jusqu'à la cuisine*

-House. Pourquoi vous restez ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous venue ce soir ?

-Cuddy. J'ai déjà répondu à la 2ème question et je reste pour vérifier que vous n'allez pas finir votre boîte de vicodine.

-House. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

-Cuddy. Vous avez gâché ma soirée. Je viens gâcher la vôtre. Ce diagnostic correspond à mes symptômes, c'est bon ? Rôti de Bœuf aux Carottes, ça vous va ?

-House. (*sceptique*) Vous me préparez à manger pour me gâcher la soirée ?

-Cuddy. Oui. Et ça marche. Passez-moi un couteau.

*Il lui tend un couteau en bougonnant. Elle fait un grand sourire.*

-Cuddy. Vous pouvez aller regarder les dessins animés pendant que je prépare à manger.

*House re-titube jusqu'au salon. Un moment plus tard, Cuddy le rejoint en portant un plateau avec le diner. Elle s'arrête quand elle voit le film pornographique sur l'écran. Elle inspire un grand coup, pose le plateau et éteint la télé*

-Cuddy. Ces films sont interdits aux moins de 18 ans. Vu votre comportement, vous ne pourrez pas les regarder avant au moins 10 ans. Allez-vous laver les mains. Avec du savon !!!

*House se lève – avec moins de difficulté qu'avant – et va à la salle de bain. Cuddy en profite pour débarrasser la table basse et y mettre le couvert. Quand House revient, elle sert une assiette.*

-Cuddy. Montrez-moi vos mains !

*House s'exécute. Elle lui prend les deux mains et les inspecte. Satisfaite, elle les lâche et lui tend l'assiette qu'elle vient de remplir avant de tirer un fauteuil près de la table ou elle s'installe sans se servir.*

-House. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Cuddy. On mange… C'est-à-dire qu'on prend un aliment dans son assiette – avec sa fourchette ! – on le porte à la bouche, on le mâche, on déglutit…

*House exécute point par point ce que dit Cuddy. Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit au fur et à mesure*

-Cuddy. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les remerciements, mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Vous pouvez aussi être humain quand vous le voulez.

*Elle se lève et commence à partir. Elle s'arrête près de House de l'autre coté du canapé*

-Cuddy. Je serai chez vous à 8h. Votre moto est toujours à l'hôpital, ça vous évitera d'arriver en retard.

*Sans attendre sa réponse elle commence à repartir, puis après avoir fait un pas, se retourne, se penche par-dessus le canapé et dépose un baiser sur la joue de House. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle est déjà partie*


	10. Chapter 10

*Le matin, appartement de House. Il est dans son lit. On voit le réveil afficher 8h05. On entend sonner à la porte. Pas de réaction. On recommence, House ouvre un œil, fait un sourire pré-jubilatoire mais ne bouge pas. On frappe violemment à la porte. Il ferme son œil. On voit la porte de la chambre entrouverte, depuis l'intérieur de la chambre. On entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un bruit de talon se rapprocher.*

-Cuddy. House !

*Elle pousse la porte… et reçoit un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Elle pousse un cri de surprise et enlève rageusement le seau.*

-Cuddy. House !

*Elle se rapproche de lui et essore ses cheveux sur son visage.*

-Cuddy. Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin !

*Elle tourne les talons et disparaît hors de la chambre. House commence à se lever en faisant attention à sa jambe. Elle revient, un sac à la main et passe devant House.*

-Cuddy. J'y vais d'abord. Allez faire du café.

-House. Vous allez où ?

-Cuddy. Utiliser votre salle de bain pour réparer vos dégâts.

*Elle passe dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière elle. House s'approche de la porte et se penche pour regarder pas la serrure. On ne voit que du noir.*

-Cuddy. Et inutile de regarder par le trou de la serrure, j'ai mis la clef à l'intérieur.

*House se relève et part en direction de la cuisine. Cuddy le rejoint, changée, maquillée, recoiffée.*

-House. Vous vous promenez toujours avec des vêtements de rechange ou ce sont ceux de la dernière call girl que j'ai reçue ?

-Cuddy. Je me doutais que vous prévoyiez quelque chose de ce genre. Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard.

-House. Je commence à 9h.

-Cuddy. Et moi à 8h30. Vous irez à la clinique en attendant.

-House. C'est pas juste !

-Cuddy. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vous ferez 1 heure de clinique supplémentaire par minutes de retard… Et si ça ne suffit pas, je vous dirais que Wilson m'a appelé, votre patiente a un lymphome.

-House. Comment il l'a su ?

-Cuddy. L'IRM a montré une grosseur. Foreman lui a fait commencer la séance de rayon hier soir. Rien au niveau des articulations par contre.

-House. Vous avez les images ?

-Cuddy. Non, elles vous attendent.

-House alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ?

*Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel.*



*Bureau de House. Il observe attentivement le cliché*

-House. Résultat de la biopsie ?

-Foreman. Positif.

-House. Refaites-le, vous vous êtes planté. Combien de séance elle a eu ?

-Cameron. Deux, mais…

-House. Pas besoin de chambre stérile. Arrêtez les rayons et refaites le test.

*Il prend le cliché du lecteur et sors du bureau.*



*Bureau de Wilson, il discute avec un home d'une quarantaine d'année*

-House. Ce n'est pas un lymphome !

*Le patient de Wilson le considère, surpris*

-House. Si, vous c'est bien un lymphome. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

-Patient. (*vers Wilson*) Je croyais que c'était une leucémie.

-Wilson. Le docteur House parle de toute évidence d'un autre patient. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

*Wilson se lève et sort avec House*

-House. Il a l'air de bien le prendre.

-Wilson. Oui, tu as raison. Il est ravi de devoir venir tous les jours à l'hôpital pour mourir dans moins d'un an. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-House. Savoir pourquoi tu as appelé Cuddy pour lui dire que ma patiente avait un lymphome.

-Wilson. Parce qu'elle a un lymphome.

-House. Mais pourquoi Cuddy ?

-Wilson. Ton portable était éteint, ta moto toujours sur le parking et ton bipper sur ton bureau. Où étais-tu hier soir, House ?

-House. Ce n'est pas un lymphome. C'est un kyste bénin.

*Il se retourne et part. Wilson hausse les épaules et rentre dans son bureau.*



*Bureau de Cuddy, elle a un dossier à la main, debout au milieu de son bureau face à House.*

-Cuddy. Vous avez arrêté la chimio ?

-House. Ce n'est pas un lymphome.

-Cuddy. Vous n'avez pas de preuve !

-House. Vous non plus !

-Cuddy. Son test est positif et elle a une grosseur à la hanche !

-House. Il n'y a aucun organe près de la hanche.

-Cuddy. Les cancers se métastasent, votre argument est relevant.

-House. Les symptômes ne collent pas.

-Cuddy. Le test est positif, c'est un lymphome.

-House. Ce n'est pas un lymphome, c'est un faux positif.

-Cuddy. C'est un lymphome, je lui fais continuer les rayons

-House. Vous allez bousiller son système immunitaire et elle mourra. Ce n'est pas un lymphome.

-Cuddy. Le test est Positif !

-House. Le test ne veut rien dire !

*Foreman tape à la vitre et entre.*

-Foreman. Vous aviez raison, le second test est négatif

-House. Je peux aller diagnostiquer maintenant ou on continuer à jouer ?

*Cuddy ne répond pas et le regarde partir.*


End file.
